Punk and Nerd
by ADAMalchemist
Summary: "We need to break up." Those words made everything numb. His lips fell andeverything in his hands dropped. His cigarette even fell from between his fingers and almost caught onto his pants. "Uh, um, okay." Jack stuttered, trying to form a reasonable explanation as to why they were talking about this in the first place. Their relationship had been fine up until this point.


**A/N: A one-shot about breaking up. Me and my boyfriend had a contest to see who could get the most reviews on a prompt: PNAU about breaking up. Had to be HiJack. Anyway, enjoy? I own nothing.**

* * *

"We need to break up."

Those words made everything numb. His lips fell andeverything in his hands dropped. His cigarette even fell from between hisfingers and almost caught onto his pants.

"Uh, um, okay." Jack stuttered, trying to form a reasonable explanationas to why they were talking about this in the first place.

Their relationship had been fine up until this point. Nofights, no misunderstandings, no doubts. They were loyal to one another andhardly had any problems. Sure, Jack's smoking was a big problem to Hiccup andyeah, Hiccup's constant nagging about Jack not doing his homework was a littleannoying but that shouldn't be a reason to break up.

Before he could even ask why they suddenly fell apart,Hiccup walked off, not even looking back at the tattooed teen. In fact, heseemed to run away as he reached the corner of the hallway. The bell rang andthe halls cleared all except for the white haired punk that stood, staring atthe corner his boyfriend…his _ex_-boyfriendjust turned around. Maybe this was some sort of joke. Yeah, it was just a was going to come around the corner and laugh in his face and tell himhow much he got him.

A small smile cracked through his lips as he imagined thatsweet smile. That sweet, 'I got you' 'you should have seen your face' two always played pranks and jokes on one another and man, did this takethe cake. But as periods passed and the final bell rang, there was no sign ofhis lovely brunet coming. And as he stood in the middle of the hallway floodedby rushing teenagers, he felt alone. He knew he wasn't coming. He knew itwasn't a joke now. It was real. They had broken up and the chance of themgetting back together might be slimmer than he thought.

Teachers finally walked up to him and broke him of histrance, helping him to the school's front doors. This was the norm for almost aweek; he'd sit there in class in a trance until a teacher walked up to him andbrought him to another class or to the front doors. Every few times, a brave soulwould ask the punk what was wrong? Was he sick? Did he need some medicine ormedical attention? But he'd just sit there and mumble useless things.

"He's gone…" He'd say. Or, "What did I do wrong?"

He seemed so confused and so out of it that the teacherswished they knew him a bit better. All he was to them was the class clown, theunder aged drinker, that white haired kid with the tattoos. That's all he wasto almost everyone.

The rain poured down on him that Friday and he began toquestion if there was any use in grabbing his umbrella from his backpack. Thenhe stopped and just stared down the empty street he walked every morning to getto school. Was there any use to any of this? The only use before was to shutHiccup up. The brunet had forced him to come to school in the first him there to keep him going, what use was there to going back?Maybe…maybe he should go back to what he was doing; staying at home, drawing upnew designs for tattoos. He could still make a living off of that.

Every part of his soaked self was numb with the cold as heturned around. He even began to think that maybe the harsh rain was making himsick already. Hiccup wouldn't be walking down this street. He wouldn't beholding his favorite green umbrella over his head. And he surely wouldn't bestopping at the sight of his ex. But he did. And Jack questioned himself again;was he asleep?

"Jack…" Hiccup whispered, looking him over from his baggyeyes to his sloppy clothes. "I-I should get goin-"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

Tears finally brimmed against his blue eyes. He shook hishead, this wasn't a dream and this wasn't a fever. This was real and he had totake his chance. "Why did you leave me?"

The brunet looked shocked and took a step back. Heunderstood it but nothing at all at the same time. "What?" He whispered, hiswords hardly heard over the wind yet it was clear Jack understood by just themovement of his lips.

"Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? Because if I did,Hic, I'm so sorry." Jack took a step closer to him with pleading eyes. He hadto hold his hands, feel his warmth, kiss those soft lips. He had to havecontact with his love. "Please, I'm sorry."

"It-it wasn't you, Jack."

"Then who?" The teen caressed his ex lover's neck, lookinghis face over. The other boy's warmth flooded his finger tips and stung likeneedles, but he didn't care. "Who hurt you, baby? You gotta tell me. I'll beatthem, I swear I'll beat them."

"Jack…it was me." Hiccup stared up at him and held Jack'sclammy wet hands. "I-I…Someone…one of the jocks at school…"

"What is it? What'd they do to you?"

"They…" The brunet shook his head and looked away, tearsbrimming his eyes as well. "I'm so sorry, Jack…"

"You have to tell me what happened, Hic. Please, tell me…"

The next few minutes were much like this. Hiccup wouldbreathe heavily and start to panic, repeating over and over that the otherwould hate him. Jack would hush his ex, stroking his hair to calm him down.

With much effort in convincing the younger teen to speak, thetwo sat down on the library stairs, under the tree that covered them. He spokewith a shaky voice, his hands playing with the hem of his shirt and the lacesof his shoes. He didn't look Jack in the eyes as he told him the tale of thelocker room and how one of the jocks walked up to him in a flirtatious way. Hebegan untying and retying his laces as he spoke of the pick up lines and thebacking up against the corner of one of the showers. His backpack seemedinteresting as he told him about the pleads for him to stop and how the otherwent only as far as to kiss him deeply and peck at his neck.

"T-Thankfully, someone else came into the locker rooms…"Hiccup whispered. "I didn't want him to do anything…"

"Hiccup…" Jack stared at him with worry on his face. "Whydidn't you tell me?"

The brunet shrugged, finally looking over at the other'schest. "I thought you would think of me as disgusting…and that you'd hate …so I broke up with you…because every time we kissed after that…I felt somuch shame."

The punk hugged the glasses clad teen tightly, rubbing hisback as he whispered sweet nothings into his ear. "Hiccup, next time thishappens, tell someone. Tell me."

Hiccup silently started to sob into Jack's shoulder andnodded. "I-I will…Jack, I'm so sorry…"

"Shh…shh…we'll get through this, Hic. I promise. We'll getthrough this together." He smiled, pulling him into his lap. "Hey…I love you."

He chuckled and sniffled. "I love you too."


End file.
